HARI MINGGU DI KELUARGA WU
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Kris mempunyai 3 orang anak yang ajaib Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun dan isteri yang selalu mencintainya Suho... Bagaimanakah hari minggu di keluarga Wu? (KRISHO - YAOI)


**HARI MINGGU DI KELUARGA WU**

**SEQUEL OF**

**MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KELUARGA WU**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : KRISHO, CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTLE BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

Terus alur ceritanya dipandang dari mata saya saja atau AUTHOR POV ...

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya ya Readers ...

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari paling menyenangkan sejagad indonesia raya tnah airku tanah tumpah darahku disanalah aku berdiri ... #Plakkk.

Hari ini Keluarga Wu masih tidur lelap dengan mimpi mereka masing masing, namun Suho, Isteri teladan dan Ibu yang perkasa untuk anak anaknya sudah bangun dari jam 3 subuh tadi.

(Suho : Heh Thor, ngapain gue melek jam segitu?)

(Author : Heh, suka suka gue... gue yang bikin cerita .. cipok juga loe)

(Suho : Cipok ? mau dong ... )

(Author : Aishhh ... bubar.. bubar... )

Suho sudah menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mencuci baju, Babu dah pokoknya dia. Mentari sudah menyapa sambil dadah dadah ini apa dah sudahlah, menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi waktu korea selatan bagian selatan paling selatan dari selatan kearah selatan.

"Ini para kesatria-ku belum bangun? Ckckck." Suho langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia melihat suaminya masih tidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk boneka Babi Pink-nya. "Papah sayang bangun dong?."

Kris menggeliatkan tubuhnya, "Hmmm .. Nanti aja mah, papah masih mau tidur."

Suho tersenyum langsung ikut berbaring disamping Kris dan memeluknya, "Papah jangan jadi anak nakal dong, nanti mamah hukum loh."

"Hmm Papah masih mau ti-hmmphh.." Bibir Kris langsung ditubruk dengan bibir Suho, segar sudah mata Kris. Suho intens melumat Bibir Kris, begitu pun Kris membalas perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Suho. "Ini hukumannya? Kalo ini Papah suka, Mah."

"Sudah Papah bangun, terus mandi abis itu bangunin Jagoan-jagoan kita. Mamah mau nyiapin sarapan dulu." Suho beranjak keluar kamar menuju kedapur. Setengah Jam kemudian, Kris sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia langsung menuju kekamar ketiga jagoannya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sudah tak terlihat diatas kasurnya, ternyata dia sudah berada dilantai. Kris hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tidur anaknya yang tinggi itu. Mata Kris beralih ke Sehun, dilihatnya anak itu ngenyotin jempolnya sendiri, Hadehhh, matanya kembali menelusuri kearah anak ketiganya Jongin, memang Kris mengakui kalau anak itu paling beda sendiri dari anggota keluarga yang lain.

Kulitnya yang item beda sekali dengan Kris yang putih bak Porclene, Kris jadi mengingat-ingat kembali saat ia dan Suho sedang membuat Jongin. Apa yang salah dengan adonannya ya?.

(Kris : Thor, loe kira buat anak kaya buat donat apa,, )

(Author : Loe mending mingkem... itu lebih baek ye.. Stress gue protes mulu..)

(Kris : *Lempar panci*)

(Author : *Tangkis make garpu*)

Jongin tidur seberti anak kebanyakan, mulut menganga lebar, iler dimana-mana.. hahaha. Kris mulai mendekati jagoannya dan mulai membangunkan mereka.

"WOOYYYY.. BANGUN LOE PADA.. WOOYYY.." teriak Kris gak woles.

Krikk..

Krikk..

Krikk..

Tidak ada yang bangun, sepi seperti semula, hanya suara angin yang terdengar berdesir ditengah gersangnya padang tandus #ApaanDahh. Kris mengelus dadanya, sabar. Dia mulai mendekati tempat tidur ketiga jagoannya.

"Chan Chan sayang bangun, sudah siang sayang." Ucap Kris lembut yang langsung Mencipok mesra anaknya itu, Chanyeol langsung Shock melotot gak karuan.

"PAPAHHH.. AAARRGGGHHHH..." teriak Chanyeol membabi buta dan langsung bangun. "Papah kebiasaan ahh.. bibirku Cuma buat Baekki seorang.. Hufftt."

"Hahhaa, makanya bangun, molor terus."

"Tapi gak make Cipok juga kali."

"Sehunnie, bangun sayang." Sehun hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya, senyum evil merekah dibibir Kris. Dicipoknya sehun, anehnya Sehun malah memegang kedua pipi Kris dan membalas Cipokan dari Kris. Muka jijik tergambar dimuka Chanyeol, Iyuhh.

Dengan senang hati Kris membalas ciuman dari anaknya itu, Kris melepas Cipokannya. "Sudah puas sayang?." Sehun mulai membuka matanya.

"Papahhh ? teruth tadi yang Thehun cipok bukan Luhan hyung? Tapi papah? Huweeee, Thehun ternoda.. Huweee... "

Kris hanya terkikik geli, Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa "Makanya kalo papah bangunin bangun, sayang."

"Papah mahh.. Huweeeee... maafkan aku Luhan Hyung.. Huweeee..."

"Udah nangisnya, papah cipok lagi nih.." sehun langsung diam seketika, dia langsung membekap bibirnya sendiri.

"Huhhh,, tinggal Jongin.. Jongin, ayo bangun sayang." Kris menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Jongin lembut, Jongin langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bagus anak, Papah." Senyum Kris, namun Jongin langsung menarik kepala Kris dan langsung mencipoknya. Kris kaget bukan kepalang.

"Iyuhh... Jongin pengen .." reaksi Sehun melihat kejadian itu..

"Ckckck, yang baca FF ini jangan dicontoh dirumah, ya .. pamali loh,," Nasehat Chanyeol pada Readers semua... baikkan dia.. hahahaa

"Jongin sudah.. bangun .." Kris mencoba melepaskan Cipokan dari anaknya itu.

"Papah, Jongin belum puas.." rengek Jongin.

"Aishh, sudah ayo semuanya pergi mandi, mamah sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"SIAPPP.. PAPAHHH.." teriak ketiga jagoan Kris itu.

Kris tersenyum haru, melihat ketiga jagoannya itu. "Jongin kamu ngompol?." Tanya Kris saat melihat piyama Jongin yang basah.

"Hehehe, aku mimpi basah, Pah." Jawab Jongin cecengiran ga jelas.

"Dathar Methum."

"Item Mesum."

"ckckcck, yasudah sana pada mandi." Perintah Kris, anak-anaknya keluar kamar untuk pergi kekamar mandi.

**- HARI MINGGU DI KELUARGA WU –**

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin sudah selesai mandi. Mereka sudah tampan, wangi, dan bersih. Mereka langsung menujumeja makan, disana Kris dan Suho sudah menunggu.

"Pagi jagoan jagoan mamah." Sambut Suho

"Pagi mamahku sayang." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Suho.

"Pagi Mamahku Thayang." Sehun mencium pipi kanan pipi kiri Suho.

"Mamahku yang paling cantik." Jongin langsung mengecup bibir Suho, Kris langsung menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Eiitss, itu punya papah ya, enak aja kamu main cipok aja."

"Hehehe, Ishh papah pelit. Mamah aja gak nolak dicipok dari bibirku yang Sekseh ini."

"Sudah.. sudah ayo kita makan." Suho mencoba menengahkan keadaan.

"Sayang, apa menu hari ini?." Tanya Kris pada Isteri tercintanya itu.

"Hari ini menunya, telur tiga perempat mentah bertabut sisik ikan sepat dari australia, yang itu mie telor merak yang sudah dipermentasikan tiga tahun yang lalu, yang ini nasi campur udang afrika yang sudah digigit kucing garong dari tegal. Minumannya air putih aja ya." Jelas Suho senang,

"Itu makanan mah?." Tanya Chanyeol garuk garuk pantat.

"Itu bitha dimakan mah?." Sehun langsung Puppy Eyes

"Ini makanan manusia mah?." Jongin geleng geleng kaki

"yaiyalah, ini bisa dimakan, ini makanan manusia. Sudah Ayo makan." Jawab Suho agak jengkel.

"ANDWEEEEEE ..." Teriak Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Oh, Ok, Papah gak ada jatah hari ini, besok, dan satu bulan kedepan."

"Mamah, andwee .. jebbal.. Andwee.." rengek Kris yang langsung memasang Puppy Eyes-nya, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin hanya terkikik senang melihat itu.

"Hey kalian bertiga, buat kalian tidak ada Jatah uang jajan untuk tiga bulan kedepan dan tidak boleh berkencan dengan pacar kalian selama sebulan, ARRASEOOOOOO ."

"MAMAHH... ANDWEEEE.. HUWEEEEEE..." teriak mereka kompak.

"Sudah.. mamah mau kesalon dulu. Mau Creambath, Meni Pedi... dahh.." Suho meninggal kan Keempat pria naas itu..

Hari Minggu yang kelabu untuk Kris dan ketiga anaknya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin...

Itulah Hari minggu di keluarga Wu...

**- THE END –**

**SUMPAHHHH..**

**Ini apa banget dahhh .. hahahah**

**Sequel yang aneh banget dahh ...**

**Disini gak ada kencan ChanBaek, KaiSoo & HunHan..**

**Mungkin di Sequel selanjutnya insya allah saya buatin.. hohohohoo**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca ,,,,**

**Kritik dan sarannya ya Readers ...**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
